nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Day at the Museum
Day at the Museum (also referred to as Chapter 2: Day at the Museum) is the second Zombies map of the "War of Vengeance" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Day at the Museum is set within the San Francisco Museum of Craft and Design in San Francisco, California the morning following the events of Day of the Departed. The museum is designed exactly as it appears in the movie, featuring the exact layout, and even the area where Gruntijackal and the Security Guard fought. The map is fairly large, with players spawning in an alley containing some of the ruined decorations from the night before. Once the player is able to clear the debris blocking the exit, the player is able to enter the museum across the street. Story On August 22nd, 2017, the team emerges from a temporal vortex within an alleyway near the San Francisco Museum of Craft and Design. Looking around, the others explain to Rook the significance of their current location, explaining they were in Chinatown in San Francisco, the site of the annual Day of the Departed festival, which was disrupted when Gruntijackal attempted to utilize the Yin Blade to create the Rift of Resurrection, only to create a direct passageway to the Fractured Realm, which would allow Unit 14's horrific work to leak into the new timeline. While O'Ryan explains they initially thought they completely finished off the zombies, the team soon discovers that there are still zombies lingering on, specifically in the area near the San Francisco Museum of Craft and Design, the same museum where Gruntijackal obtained the Yin Blade. Suddenly, another temporal vortex opens in the skies above the museum, releasing a ball of blue energy, which falls into the museum. Upon landing, the ball sends out a massive shockwave, causing everything in a five mile radius to be temporarily slowed down before the effects wore off. Realizing that the ball was in fact the Slow-Mo attribute of the Time Blade, the team proceeds to ready up as a wave of zombies soon emerges from the museum. Fighting through the zombies, the team is able to leave the alley and enter the museum. Within the museum, the team would decipher an ancient mural on display, describing how the future for all of time was at stake, explaining that a great evil would pave way for the completion of the most powerful weapon known to mankind. Eventually, the team is able to gain access into the vaults below the museum, where the ball of energy had landed after crashing through several floors of the museum. Using the Time Blade, the team is able to absorb the ball of energy, restoring the Time Blade's Slow-Mo properties. Suddenly, the ceiling above them begins to collapse, falling towards the team before TJ uses the Time Blade to slow the ceiling down to a snail's pace. The team the hastily escapes the museum while fighting off both the normal zombies and Time Zombies created by the Slow-Mo shockwave. However, the team becomes cornered in the exact same place where Gruntijackal cornered the Security Guard with the Yin Blade. With no other choice, the team is forced to use the Forward attribute of the Time Blade to send themselves into another temporal vortex. Weapons Starting Loadout * 1911 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * RK5 - 500 points * Sheiva - 500 points * Pharo - 700 points * L-CAR9 - 750 points * KRM-262 - 750 points * DIY 11 Renovator - 1000 points * Kuda - 1250 points * VMP - 1250 points * KN-44 - 1500 points * HVK-30 - 1500 points * KVK 99m - 1600 points Mystery Box *KN-44 *XR-2 *HVK-30 *ICR-1 *Man-O-War *Sheiva *M8A7 *MX Garand *FFAR *Peacekeeper MK2 *LV8 Basilisk *M16 *Galil *KVK 99m *STG-44 *Volk Mk II *Kuda *VMP *Weevil *Vesper *Pharo *Razorback *HG 40 *DIY 11 Renovator *HLX 4 *PPSh-41 *AK-74u *XMC *Bootlegger *M1927 *MP40 *BRM *Dingo *Gorgon *R70 Ajax *MG-08/15 *KRM-262 *205 Brecci *Haymaker 12 *Argus *Banshii *Olympia *Drakon *Locus *P0-6 *SVG-100 *RSA Interdiction *DBSR-50 *XPR-50 *MR6 *RK5 *L-CAR9 *Marshal 16 *Rift E9 *1911 *Bloodhound *Mauser C96 *XM-53 *L4 Siege *MAX-GL *NX ShadowClaw *D13 Sector *Ballistic Knife *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Secure the Slow-Mo attribute of the Time Blade from the San Francisco Museum of Craft and Design. Songs * TBA. Trivia * The name of the map is a reference to the movie Night at the Museum. Category:War of Vengeance